Red turn Blue
by spellbindersasuke
Summary: Harry Potter/Naruto x-over. Voldemort had a son who's power rivals Voldemorts and Dumbledores combined, only problem is- Naruto knows nothing about his parentage. Fifth Year.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter/Naruto x-over. Voldemort had a son who's power rivals Voldemorts and Dumbledores combined, only problem is- Naruto knows nothing about his parentage. Fifth Year.

* * *

Chapter One-New places and Old friends

Striding down the corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the young blond ninja searched for the Head Masters office, it didn't take him long to come across a grubby looking teacher who told him sweetly where the office was, he bowed slightly then walked off in the direction she had sent him. Even with the teachers directions it still took Naruto ten minutes to locate the gargoyle which blocked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet Lemons." Naruto said the password with a slightly bemused expression and jumped in surprise when the statue lept aside revealing a spiral staircase.

Trying to make him look smart like Sakura-chan had told him, Naruto walked up the stairs and knocked twice on the door which faced him. "Enter." A serene voice called from the room and the blond pushed the door open, walking into his Head Masters office. The white haired man was sat behind his desk, watching Naruto over half moon glasses.

"Dumbledore-sensei." Naruto said, bowing, as was his custom.

"Ah, Naruto, take a seat." The blond did so, "I suppose you are here to be told what house you will be put into."

"Hai." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well I can tell you then that you are to be put in Griffindor." Naruto grinned. "Your luggage is already up there, you may go." As Naruto went to the door Dumbledore called him. "Oh and Naruto, try not to scare the other students with your jutsu." The blond just gave him a lob sided grin and a look that plainly said _No promises old man,_ And with that, he was gone, into the corridor and towards his new dorm.

Dumbledore sighed, had he just made a huge mistake by putting Naruto in the same house as Harry? Only time would tell and as the students were arriving next week he would be able to see their reactions to the blond jounin.

* * *

The next week arrived too fast for Naruto, he knew that he wouldn't be able to use jutsu instead of spells very often and was not looking forward to making new friends, it was something he never did very well, how he wished that Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun and, though he dared not admit it, Sai-kun were here. Kakashi-sensei had gone on a mission to Hidden Rain so Naruto didn't blame for not coming along to help Naruto out, but the blond did think that perhaps the rest of Team Seven would have come.

Sai was much nicer now, he was friendly and very much like Naruto, yes he could be a pain in the ass some times but so could everyone and though he wouldn't tell anyone, Naruto was glad they had met.

Now as he walked into the Great Hall he felt eyes on him, he took a seat at the Griffindor table, aware that people were looking at him in curiosity, ignoring their looks he glanced up at Dumbledore who nodded in return.

After the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the students all seated, staring at him.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For the first years, you should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and some of our other students should remember that as well." Naruto saw his gaze shift to a group, one he recognized as Harry Potter. "I would also like to tell you that Hogwarts shall not just be your home for this year but will play host to some very special guests. Please remember that they are here for your own protection and it would be wise not to annoy them as they do not forgive easily. But enough warnings, please welcome the Oni Corps." Everyone looked towards the doors, expecting them to be flung open and perhaps Aurors walk in. To their surprise around 10 people in animal masks dropped down from the ceiling, they all landed perfectly on their feet.

The girl with bushy hair began asking questions to Harry and some red head. Naruto visibly paled. What the hell were the Oni Corps doing at Hogwarts?!

The Oni Corps (OC for short.) were like the ANBU blackops, but, if it was even possible, were even more deadly, they were only called in at times of extreme danger, so why were they here now? However, unlike the ANBU, they were from all the villages, not just Leaf.

"Now then," Dumbledore spoke again as the whispers died down and the OC slunk back into the shadows. "Tuck in."

When Dumbledore dismissed them Naruto had hardly eaten anything, he was feeling sick, questions racing through his head, why were they here?! He had to find out and was about to sneak off to see the Head Master when a voice spoke from behind him, "May I speak with you for a moment, Uzimaki Naruto?" The blond ninja turned to see a Oni Corp stood behind him, a raccoon/dog mask covering his face and a black hood pulled over his head. Naruto blanched and nodded, other students were giving him funny looks as he was led away down a corridor away from the other students and where they could not be overhears.

"Uzimaki Naruto." The Corp stated, his voice sounded slightly familiar. "Hokage-sama didn't tell me that you were here."

"Who are you?" He asked, knowing that he should know this person. The Corp laughed, actually laughed before taking down his hood to reveal fire red hair then glancing around to check they were alone before removing his mask. In a second flat he found himself being strangled by a hyper blond.

"GAARA-KUN!" Naruto yelled, nearly strangling the red head who eventually managed to push him off and replaced his mask.

"Hokage-sama didn't tell me that you were here." He repeated.

"Huh? But she sent me here to keep me safe, how come you didn't know when you came here?"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun don't know either, to everyone it seemed like you had just disappeared." Naruto looked shell shocked at his statement. "Why did Hokage-sama send you here anyway?"

"To keep me safe from the Akatsuki." He muttered.

"So she sent you here? Where there's another mad man on the loose?" Temari's voice drifted down the hallway towards them, she was wearing a leopard mask and her hair was in its usual style.

"Tema-chan!" Naruto called.

"Hey Naruto. Gaara, Tamaki says there's a meeting, Moon called it."

"He's always calling meetings and for no good reason, I don't even know how he got into the Corps."

"He's as good as Lee in Taijutsu and is also as quick, lets go. Bye Naruto."

"See ya Naruto-kun."

"Bye Tema-chan, bye Gaara-kun." He muttered, a little dissapointed that his friends hadn't stayed and talked for a little longer. Sadly, he made his way back up to his common room.

As soon as he entered all eyes fell on him and everyone fell quiet. Trying to ignore the curious and sometimes hostile stares, Naruto walked up to his dorm and collapsed on the bed, not bothering to get changed, closing his eyes until dreams of ramen took him.

* * *

Authors Note- I chose the raccoon/dog mask for Gaara-kun because if you look on leaf ninja it says that the Shukaku is based on a Tanuki which is a raccoon/dog.

Temari is a leopard because, well I was bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry Potter/Naruto x-over. Voldemort had a son who's power rivals Voldemorts and Dumbledores combined, only problem is- Naruto knows nothing about his parentage. Fifth Year.

* * *

Chapter Two- Day One and Umbridge

As Naruto walked to his first lesson of Divination he heard the Golden Trio, well duo as Granger had gone to a different lesson, moaning about the lessons and how tired they were, because of the fact that he hadn't seen Gaara or Temari or even Kankuro, (Even that would have been a relief, just to see someone he knew.) Naruto wanted nothing more than to turn round and punch them in the face.

Instead he resisted the urge and climbed the ladder to Trewelany's heavily perfumed classroom where he nearly choked from the fumes.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron finally ascended the stairs to the classroom deciding they could put it off no longer. They found that the only table empty enough was the one that the new blond kid was sat at and walked over, he was sat with his head on the de develosk. Ron cleared his throat and the blue eyed guy looked up.

"Can we sit here?" Ron asked, the blond shrugged.

"Sure."

As they sat down the frauds voice came out the shadows. "Good morning my children. This year you shall be continuing to develop the sight." As she said it, Trewelany walked into a desk, Naruto stifled a laugh, so did Ron, Harry and most the class.

The rest of the class was unbelievably boring, Naruto found himself taking a Bleach manga out his pocket and reading it under the table while pretending to gaze into the crystal ball, Ron noticed and snickered, Naruto looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"Sneaky." The red head muttered, Naruto laughed slightly. "Anyway, I didn't catch your name." Ron said in a half whisper over the ball, Harry was practically asleep, bored out his mind.

"Naruto Uzimaki."

"Wow, weird name. I'm Ron. Where are you from?" He asked, Naruto inwardly sighed, this was getting trickier by the second, this kid could be a spy, time to lead him off the trail.

"Suna." He said, half smiling at Ron's confusion. "It's a village in Japan." He said.

"Oh. Why did you move here?" Naruto already had a cover story that Tsunade had told him to say in case of any dangerous questions, it was meant to be that his parents had died in a fire but Naruto decided on the truth, more or less.

"My mother died during childbirth, I never knew my father and my godfather said that I should see the world." Sort of truth, maybe, or not.

"Oh." Ron seemed lost for words, Harry had decided to pay attention and was looking sorry that he had, then the bell rang making them all jump.

* * *

As they walked into their next lesson of DADA they were greeted by an attack of pink, frills, lace and little paintings with cats on. A pudgy, toad-like short woman was sat behind her desk, smiling at them. "Please sit class." They did as they were told but as they reached to get their wands, all except Naruto who didn't have one, she said, "Only parchment and ink for today, no need for your wands."

Naruto chuckled slightly, how dependant were these wizards on their wands?

"Is something amusing, Mr-?" Umbridge asked him, faking sweetness.

"Uzimaki! Believe it!" He yelled, pointing at her. She looked very taken aback.

"Well, Mr Uzikaki, please settle-"

"UZIMAKI!" He yelled at her.

"Mu Uzimaki, please settle down or I will have to send you to the Head Master for mis behaving." Naruto gaped.

"She is nothing like my teacher at the Academy, Iruka was brilliant, he'd never-"

"Mr Uzimaki! Please be quiet!" Umbridge shrieked, Naruto looked at her like she'd grown two heads then grinned and lent back in his seat, grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry sensei, do go on." He said, sounding more like Sakura than Naruto.

"Do not call me sensei, it is Professor Umbridge!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Urusai Baka." He muttered before folding his arms and glaring up at her, anger in his eyes, for once he'd made a friend pretty easily and now she wouldn't let them talk!

"Mr Uzimaki what did you just say?!"

"I said Urusai Baka." He said the insult louder, the class grinned.

"How dare you insult me in your primitive language! Didn't your parents ever teach you respect! Probably not, they were most likely drunk savages!" She'd touched a nerve there, the blond boy stood up, kicking the table over in his anger.

"What-did-you-just-say-about-my-parents!?" He ground out in fury, Ron swore that Naruto was about to hit Umbridge.

"I said that they didn't teach you respect for those more important than yourself!" Before Naruto could charge at her there was a puff of smoke and he blond was stopped from his attack by someone holding onto the back of his robes.

"That's enough Naruto." A calm voice said, Naruto looked round and his eyes widened, a smile spread across his face...


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry Potter/Naruto x-over. Voldemort had a son who's power rivals Voldemorts and Dumbledores combined, only problem is- Naruto knows nothing about his parentage. Fifth Year.

* * *

Chapter Three- Umbridge Part 2 and Detention

Before Naruto could charge at her there was a puff of smoke and he blond was stopped from his attack by someone holding onto the back of his robes.

"That's enough Naruto." A calm voice said, Naruto looked round and his eyes widened, a smile spread across his face...

"Who are you!" Umbridge screeched.

"I'm Ka-"

"I demand you leave my classroom at once!" The excuse for everything, silver haired jounin was for once, speechless as Umbridge raved about hooligans and mad men in her class. "And you!" She pointed a finger at Naruto. "You will not set foot in my class again until you have apologized to me and to these students for being a-"

"That's alright, he'll be spending most lessons training with me so he shouldn't be a problem." Kakashi said, re-finding his voice as Naruto stood up.

"I thought you were on an important mission sensei."

"I was, a day after I got back, Tsunade-sama asked me to come here and train you, I'll explain why in a minute," He said keeping an eye on Umbridge who had blocked the door, looking murderous.

"Are you gonna explain why the Oni Corps are here and what Gaara-kun and Tema-chan are doing here?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll have to, also, there's something else the Hokage asked me to tell you."

"You will not be going anywhere!" They seemed to have just remembered who was in the room because they flinched at her loud voice. "You, Mr Uzimaki will be in detention every night this week at 5pm."

"WHAT!" However, Naruto's yell wasn't the only one in the room, someone had heard the yelling and come running, it turned out to be none other than Snape. His eyes went from the expectant class to an angry Umbridge to a muttering Naruto and finally came to rest on Kakashi. Snape's eyes filled with anger and the silver haired jounin had time to mutter an annoyed, "Kuso." Before he was forced to dive out the way of a stunning spell from Snape.

After a few moments of confusion, most the desks were on their side, all the students were against the walls watching with excitement while Kakashi was stood on the rim of a table, facing Snape who looked furious.

"I'll teach you for hitting me!" Snape yelled. Naruto looked at the jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei? You hit him?" Kakashi shrugged.

"He was annoying me."

Before anyone could move there was another puff of smoke and Gaara appeared, mask covering his face.

"Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, Moon wishes to speak to you."

"Hai." The three all vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I STILL EXPECT YOU IN DETENTION!" Umbridge screeched while Snape stormed out the room and everyone else exchanged a glance.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I take it that Moon doesn't want to speak with us." Kakashi said as Gaara took off his mask and flopped down in the shade of an oak tree near the lake.

"Nope, I heard shouting and decided to come rescue you." Kakashi laughed uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't need rescuing, I had it covered."

"Sure sensei." Naruto said rolling his eyes, "And I come from England." Gaara and Kakashi exchanged a worried look.

"Ah, Naruto, we need to explain something to you." Kakashi started.

"Huh? What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Um,"

"You wanted to know why the Oni Corps were at Hogwarts well, we thought we'd tell you. If you'd rather not know you only have to say." Gaara said, earning a strange look from Kakashi and replied with a look that said "He's not ready."

"Ah! Tell me! Why are the Oni Corps here?! And why are you here?!" Naruto yelled, practically bursting with excitement that he'd know something before Sasuke or Sakura.

"Well, there's a murderer on the loose, an evil wizard, he wants to destroy the school and kill Harry Potter, so Dumbledore hired us to defend it." Gaara explained simply.

"But why are you here?"

"Because the Death Eaters, who are this wizards followers, attacked Temari, didn't manage to hurt her obviously, but I saw it my duty as her brother to revenge her." He said.

"Oh." Naruto fell silent for a moment, "Who is this wizard?"

"His name is Voldemort." Just the very name filled Naruto with dread and yet, he felt like it was somehow familiar.

* * *

Looking thoroughly annoyed, 5pm found Naruto knocking on the door to Umbridge's office, only because Kakashi-sensei had told him to go. So it was with the utmost loathing that he opened the door when he heard the sickly sweet chime of "Enter." From the toad faced baka. "Ah, good evening, Mr Uzikaki, oh," She laughed slightly, "My apology's, Mr Uzimiki." Naruto ground his teeth.

"It's Uzimaki." He said, trying to keep calm, she merely laughed again and spooned pink sugar into her tea.

"Have a seat." He sat, "You'll be doing some lines for me today with a rather special quill of mine."

Naruto was quick to notice that every time he wrote with the quill the words were scratched into the back of his hand, an hour later when Naruto was dismissed his hand was bloody but the demon fox soon put a stop to that and healed the wound. Naruto grinned and made his way back to the common room.

Making his way through the school, Naruto glanced out a window and something caught his attention, there was someone outside on the grass, he looked out, it was a pair of red eyes, evil all the way through, they looked up at him and he fell back with gasp, ninja running all the way up the stairs until he got to the portrait hole and muttered the password, slipping up the stairs to his room, thinking about the murderous intent in those eyes.

* * *

_Naruto looked round in confusion, one minute he had been racing up the stairs to tell Kakashi something, the next he was stood out here on the grass surrounded by people in long black robes. A skeletal man walked forward, red eyes burning like the pits of hell themselves, in his thin fingers was a wand. He let out a hiss of satisfaction when he saw Naruto then began to speak._

_"Ah, you have finally come to me, I knew you would. Joining me in mind is not the same as in power, though, your assassination of Kakashi was extremely helpful. Oh and look, we found one of your former friends, one of the people who helped to hide your power and your parentage from you." Naruto watched in horror as Gaara was dragged forward by two Death Eaters. He looked up at Naruto pleadingly._

_"Naruto. We were friends, we all were, how? How could you kill Kakashi-san?" For the first time since Naruto had met him, Gaara was crying, confusion, fear, hatred and friendship all rolled into one. _

_Then the blond did something he couldn't believe and had no control over, he kicked Gaara in the gut making the red head collapse, then he put one foot on Gaara's neck and pressed down, slowly killing his former friend, he lent closer. "I'm a shinobi Gaara, I don't have friends." Before anything else was said, Naruto broke Gaara's neck and killed him without a single drop of mercy in his eyes. _

_"Well done Naruto. You have fully embraced our way and you have become who you were born to be, my son."_

Naruto's eyes flew open, he gasped, the dream was so real...how had he done that? How could he have killed Gaara-kun? How could he have assassinated Kakashi? Then a single thought came to mind Was it real? Before he knew what was happening, Naruto was running towards Kakashi-sensei's room, he didn't bother to knock, just ran straight in.

This nearly cost him his life as two kunai missed his head by an inch. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked in surprise, then he saw how panicked the younger boy looked and shut the door. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I had a dream." He then told Kakashi what he'd done in the dream and every second his sensei got paler.


	4. RIP

(Inspired by Nightwish- Elvenpath)

Chapter Four- R.I.P

A week had passed since Naruto had the dream about Voldemort and killing Gaara. He hadn't seen the red head since that time and barely spoke to Kakashi either. The Oni Corps had tightened security, all student had to return to their dorms by 8 0'clock, and had to be back inside the castle by sundown.

Walking down the corridor towards Potions with Hermione, Harry and Ron, Naruto wondered if he would have another dream like that, he hoped that he didn't but he knew that if Harry's dreams were anything to go by, he'd have many more. Of course, he hadn't told the trio about the dream that he'd had, they'd think he was evil or something. As they lined up outside the dungeon waiting for Snape an Oni Corp walked past, they'd come to expect the guards patrolling the castle but Naruto didn't expect the guard to walk over to stand in front of the door leading to their potions class.

"Please return to your common rooms, your head of house will be along shortly." Naruto recognized the voice of Kankuro and resisted the urge to go and speak to the sand ninja and instead walked back up to the common room with the trio.

"What do you think has happened?" Hermione asked them as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Maybe Snape's dead!" Ron said hopefully.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked as Naruto and Harry laughed.

"Maybe he drowned in the grease of his hair." The blond ninja said. Harry nearly collapsed in laughter and they spent the next five minutes thinking up possible ways of their potions master to die. Hermione shushed them as two Oni Corps walked in with Professor McGonagall who was looking as stern as always.

"Now then." McGonagall addressed the common room, "Whether you believe the story of Voldemorts return or not, please listen carefully. These new safety measures are for your own protection, please follow the rules, else it could end in a tragic accident." Whispers floated around the common room. Naruto, Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion.

"Was someone hurt professor?" Hermione asked with her hand in the air.

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, someone was indeed hurt." There was much talking at this.

"Who?!" Someone shouted out. People began shouting out random names.

"Parviti's not here!" Someone shrieked. McGonagall tried to quieten them down but to no avail. It took a yell of "SILENCE!" From one of the guards to finally get the common room silent again and everyone sat down.

"The student whom was killed," There was even more talk at this but it was silenced by a hard glare from both the Oni Corps. "The student was not a part of this house." McGonagall bowed her head and the students glanced at each other worriedly. Hermione put her hand up hesitantly.

"Professor? Who was it?" McGonagall sighed.

"Luna Lovegood." Naruto felt something drop in his stomach, he'd only met the strange girl a few times but he found her interesting,

Harry stared in horror, his mind refusing to believe what he'd just heard, it couldn't be true, she couldn't be dead! Could she? NO. This was just another nightmare sent by Voldemort to make him despair, right?

"Luna?" Hermione asked, her eyes were shining with tears, Ron just looked shell shocked. "How?"

"We do not know," McGonagall replied sadly, "The Oni Corps found her this morning on the surface of the lake. She was half dead then...but she said one thing that we can't make sense of." She shook her head sadly.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked.

"The Corps asked what did this to her and she replied that she found the Elvenpath. Then she passed away without another word." McGonagall left with the Corps, leaving people to talk in low voices about what had happened to Luna.

"Elvenpath?" Naruto asked Hermione, making sure he'd heard it right.

"Yes, why?"

"I've heard it somewhere before, it was the name of a genju-" He stopped talking suddenly. "We need to go to the library." They all left the common room, wiping away tears and quickening their pace. As they reached the library they saw two Oni Corps running up the corridor towards the Head Masters office.

"Do you think they know something we don't?" Ron said watching the two corps leave quickly.

"I'll ask." Naruto said, turning towards the library. The trio gave him a confused glance. "I know three people in the Corps and one who knows everything that goes on in the corps." Thankfully they didn't question how he knew but still gave him curious looks as they entered the empty library. Naruto headed straight to Mrs Price.

"Do you have any books on Demon Legends?"

"Yes, what do you need it for?" She snapped at him.

"History essay." He said, grinning slightly. She nodded sharply and shuffled off down the isles, she returned a few moments later holding three thick leather bound books which she dumped on Naruto.

Outside next to the lake, trying not to think where Luna had been found, the trio and Naruto sat under a tall oak tree. "Why did we need books on Demon Legends?" Hermione asked curiously, looking at the titles to each.

"Becuase I've heard of the Elvenpath, it's an illusion technique and it's from Demon Legends, I studied them during the summer, I was bored out my mind and needed something exciting to take my mind off school."

"Did you see what Elvenpath was?" Harry asked as Hermione flicked through the ancient pages thoughtfully.

"All I saw was the name and something about a night wolf." Naruto said. "But I can't remember what book it was in." He muttered, glaring angrily at the thick books as if it was their fault.

"Why don't we just look for a legend called Elvenpath?" Ron said, also staring evilly at the books.

"Cuz it wasn't its own legend, it was part of an illusion legend...I think it was called Nightwish or something but there's loads of legends which are part of the Nightwish collection." He said, picking up a book and skipping to the illusion legend section. The others did the same, for nearly an hour they read through the legends until Hermione shouted out triumphantly.

"I've found it!" Naruto and the others put their books down as Hermione read through the section.

"Elvenpath is the technique which Hurin used to ensnare Mece in a metal cage at the dawn of time and so using this technique he kept light from the world. Elvenpath made a forest of light and beauty where songs drifted from sparkling rivers, Mece saw this world and desired to walk among it but when he set foot in the forest the illusion vanished and he found himself locked in a dungeon chamber. When Hurin attempted to use this illusion again, a beast was created which was later named Nightwolf; this beast was part human part wolf and in the moonlight it would change forms. Hurins young daughter walked among the dark world and came across the illusion which he had created for her enjoyment. But when she met Nightwolf upon the path she fell in love with him and despite the warnings she stayed with him in the forest, but when the moonlight came through the trees Nightwolf changed form and in a moment of madness he killed her.

Elvenpath is still used as a trap illusion and it is widely believed that if a woman walks in any forest she will not return if the moonlight shines on her as Nightwolf roams every forest in the world and is filled with hate at times when the moon shines."

Hermione stopped reading and closed the book. Naruto sighed. "So Luna was in the forest and attacked by the Nightwolf?"

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

He stared over the lake.

"But the Elvenpath is an illusion, so who cast the illusion?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort probably." Harry said, sighing. Naruto nodded.

"He was probably trying to get you in the trap but ended up getting Luna..."

They sat in silence for a while, no one spoke, they all just watched the lake wishing they could have helped Luna somehow, why couldn't someone else have died instead of her? Naruto's brow furrowed suddenly and he looked deep in thought.

"What if it wasn't Voldemort," He whispered, they all looked at him as he glanced round for teachers when he saw non he spoke to them again. "The ministry wants you out the way right?" He asked Harry, who nodded, "So what if they cast the illusion hoping you would be breaking the rules and stumble in, either getting yourself hurt then expelled or killed and well, out the way."

"But we don't know for sure whether they would know about the illusion." Hermione said, being fair as always.

"Then we ask." Without another word Naruto was on his feet and running towards the forest. Harry, Hermione and Ron sprinted to catch up with him and they vanished under the eves of the forest as a whisper of wind sent words flying towards the castle _Night Wish_.

They ran deeper and deeper into the forest, following Naruto who paid no heed to the loss of light. Harry wondered if the hyper blond knew the way back or whether he was just guessing. Ron nearly ran into Harry and Hermione as they stopped. Naruto had halted in the middle of the clearing he was turning in circles, looking round, watching the trees. A creaking voice sent shivers down their spine.

"Who enters our domain?" It asked, Naruto growled.

"Mielikki show yourself! Bluecloak! Healer of the ill and sad! I wish for audience with Tapio, the Bear-king, ruler of the forest!" He shouted, still turning as of looking for something.

"You think you can just ask for audience with the great ruler without giving your name?" There was cruel laughter then a crooked and harsh face appeared in the wood of a tree, it snarled at them and Naruto growled back, the whisker lines on his face became deeper and more savage than before.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto of the Village hidden in the Leaves!" The tree face gave a frightened hiss then drew back slightly. "Your forest killed my friend, I want to know who cast the illusion!"

There was the sound of rushing water and the forest around them vanished, replaced by crooked dying trees, withering in the sunlight. Set between these trees was a tall throne in which sat a man who was half consumed by the throne, where his legs should have been was bent branches, the ivy which wound around his crown was dangling down, round his neck and his arms, tying him to the throne.

"Tapio." Naruto growled, the trio stood beside him, wondering who this blond actually was, where had he come from? Why was he here? How did he know about the Elvenpath? Had he met the forest ruler before? Why was the face in the trees scared of him?

"Uzumaki Naruto, I didn't expect to see you here again...we did as you and your friend, Sasuke was it?, told us to and yet you still come here to challenge us."

"Your forest killed my friend, I want to know who cast the Elvenpath illusion!"

"Ah, that is all? Very well, it was...."

* * *

I finally posted a new chapter! There were three plans for this one and I couldn't decide whether to have an attack on the castle or whether to have someone die or whether to have Naruto dream more nightmares. I decided on this one in the end. The next one will hopefully be up later today or tomorrow.

Thanks so much for reviewing the other chapters! Cookies and hot chocolate for everyone!

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

"Your forest killed my friend! I want to know who cast the illusion!"

"Ah, is that all? Very well it was..."

"Naruto!" They all turned, Kakashi was balanced on the branch of a bent tree and was looking furious. As Naruto made to reply he saw the forest ruler vanish and he cursed in Japanese. Kakashi jumped down, landing neatly in front of them. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing, you could get yourself killed out here, all of you could." He seemed angry but there was a hint of relief in his eyes.

"I wanted to find out who used the illusion technique!"

"You should leave it to the Oni Corps, as soon as they find anything I'll let you know, now, head back to the castle else you'll get detention." Naruto glanced round and noticed that they were on the edge of the forest. "Go."

They had no choice but to do as he said and grudgingly they walked back up to the ancient school.

"We were seconds away from finding out, he just had to choose that moment to show up didn't he." Ron muttered angrily. Naruto nodded, feeling disappointed in himself that he hadn't found out who had cast the technique.

"Well, at least they'll tell us if they find anything." Hermione said brightly, she hadn't liked that forest, it was too dark and depressing.

For the rest of the day, the group researched everything they could find out about Elvenpath but it didn't do them much good and as they headed to dinner at the end of the day the only new thing they had found out was that Luna was being buried the next day in the castle grounds. Dinner was a subdued affair, the headmaster said a few words about how she was a brilliant student, a friendly person and how they would all miss her.

As they walked back to the common room they walked past Draco, Crabbe and Goyle who were laughing about something, as they passed they heard them say something about Luna then laugh. Naruto growled, he spun round and pointed at them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TEME!" Harry and Ron were being held back by Hermione and a newly arrived Ginny but no one thought to hold back Naruto and he leapt at the Slytherin. Draco was pushed to the floor as Naruto punched and kicked him, Ginny and Hermione were shouting at him to stop while Harry, Ron, Fred and George were cheering him on. Crabbe and Goyle were about to run to Malfoy's aid when they were both seized by the shoulders and thrown against the wall. Naruto was pulled off Malfoy by a pissed looking red head. He wasn't in the Oni Corps uniform, he was in Kazekage robes which made him look much scarier to the students.

"Naruto-kun, leave the baka." Gaara said, dropping Naruto on the floor.

"Why sh-"

"You've got a message from Sasuke." Naruto gaped dumbly, wondering if he'd heard Gaara correctly. The red head was already walking off down the corridor when Naruto ran after him and as an answer was handed a thick envelope. Grinning, Naruto ran to the common room where he jumped onto the sofa by the fire and opened the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I've just heard from Gaara that you're at Hogwarts, try not to cause too much trouble, I think that Tsunade has too much to deal with at the moment without you burning the castle down. _(Naruto: you teme Sasuke!) _Anyway, it's very hectic here, the Akatsuki have stopped attacking for now but we know they're up to something. Orochimaru has teamed up with someone called Volkemorty or something like that. _

_ Sakura says to be careful and try not to do anything Naruto-like. She's okay, but she wants to come to Hogwarts just so she can keep an eye on you. Gaara has been told to keep her updated on everything you do so watch out! Sai's in hospital, he got into a fight with Sakon and Ukon, he wounded them pretty badly too though. He says hi. I'm sure there's something wrong with him, he's being nice to everyone, Sakura still hasn't forgiven him for calling her ugly though and Ino keeps flirting with him because he called her gorgeous, he's even tried telling her it was a mistake and he really thinks she's ugly but she wont listen, that's Ino though. _

_ Everyone keeps saying he's like me, I can see that he looks a bit like me but how can anyone compare me, the last Uchiha to him?! It's just outrageous! I have to go, Tsunade wants me, Sakura and Sai to go on a mission, hopefully I'll speak to you soon, perhaps sooner than expected but anyway, good bye, good luck and don't demolish the school,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

For the rest of the evening Naruto re-read the letter, it was very bad news that Voldemort had joined Orochimaru but maybe he'd be able to see Sasuke, Sakura and Sai soon.

The next morning Naruto dressed in the same clothes he'd worn to the third Hokage's funeral but this time he was going to Luna's funeral. White chairs were sat out across the grass, there were different areas for all the houses and everyone was looking sombre; even the slytherins. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Naruto sat near the front of their house, Hermione was already crying into a tissue and Ron had his arm round her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Harry was sat staring at the ground, eyes watering. Naruto had bowed his head when Dumbledore had begun talking, now and then he caught words like "missed" "loved by all" "tragedy" "she will be remembered by everyone." He finished. People began to walk to the grave, placing a white lily on her tomb, some saying a few words. When Naruto placed the lily on her grave he sighed.

"I wish I could have got to know you better, and I should have when I got the chance." He bowed in silence and walked away, back towards the castle like everyone else.

The common room was silent that evening; no one felt the need to say anything, they were all in morning for Luna. Fred and George weren't even playing jokes or trying to get people to buy their products, they just sat at the desks, staring into the night. Naruto, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sat in the chairs by the fire, Hermione had a book on her lap but wasn't reading it, she just stared at the title, not taking anything in. Harry just looked at the dancing flames of the fire, wishing he could have died instead of Luna. Ron had his head on the side of the chair, he wasn't looking at anything in particular, he was thinking about Luna, how strange she was and how it would be weird not having her random comments every now and then. Naruto was staring out the window, he'd come to Hogwarts to escape death and the pain it brought, so why were people still dying? Tsunade had told him it would be a fun break from Konoha, but he saw nothing fun about it now. He had considered writing back to Sasuke but didn't know what to say to him; he'd like to see his friend but he knew that Tsunade would think it too dangerous, and it would get suspicious if a load of Japanese people turned up.

After a while, Naruto went up to bed, bidding goodnight to everyone.

In Hogsmeade, the light of a single candle lit the room, he stared out the window up at the castle, wondering, was Naruto up there? Sighing, he turned away from the window, he'd been told not to come, but why should he listen? If he wanted to see him then he would. The only problem was getting past the Oni Corps and Kakashi, he didn't think they would be very pleased to see him.

A plan formulated in his mind, the schools trip to the village was the next weekend, he'd be able to stay for that, he's just have to make a clone to take his place. He smiled slightly, a smile which looked sinister in the candle light. This would be fun.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT NOTE!

I've decided to rewrite this story! If you have any suggestions to make then let me know. I'll replace the old chapters with the new ones and leave a note like this to let you know when one of them is done.

Sorry, :(


	7. Chapter 7

**I've re-written chapter one. It's posted under a new cross over story- Red Turn Blue (ReWrite). **


End file.
